1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for lifting and moving glass panes and, more particularly, to hand-held devices which have suction cups for engaging the glass panes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lifting and moving glass panes are important operations in a wide variety of work environments. Glass panes are particularly susceptible to breakage, and the devices used to lift and move the glass panes must be designed to handle the glass panes gently. For many years it had been known that suction cups are especially useful for engaging glass panes in a gentle manner. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices which employ suction cups for lifting and moving glass panes, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,154, 2,209,424, 2,287,576, 3,913,964, and 5,375,895. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,154 discloses a hand-held implement that employs a pair of suction cups for engaging glass panes. The handle is hollow and partially includes springs connected to the suction cups. However, no means are provided for gaining access to the hollow handle to use the hollow interior as a storage area for articles to be stored. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held implement having a suction cup were provided that had means for gaining access to a hollow handle for storing articles in the hollow handle.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,209,424, 2,287,576, 3,913,964, and 5,375,895 have a common characteristic in not providing a hollow handle for a hand-held implement having a suction cup for handling glass panes. Moreover, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,209,424 and 2,287,576 discloses a relatively complex mechanical mechanism for releasing suction from the suction cups. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a hand-held implement containing a suction cup were provided which employs a very simple device for releasing suction from the suction cup.
Still other features would be desirable in a hand-held glass pane lifter apparatus. For example, in the service of maintaining fire extinguishers, a fire extinguisher is often retained in a cabinet that has a glass pane blocking normal access to the fire extinguisher. The glass pane is often retained in position with a padlock. In emergency conditions, to access the fire extinguisher, the glass pane is broken. However, to perform routine maintenance on the fire extinguisher, the lock must first be unlocked so that the glass pane can be slid upward to access the fire extinguisher. Sometimes the locks need lubrication before they operate properly. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held glass pane lifter were provided with a handle that stored a container of lock lubricant.
When a glass pane protecting a fire extinguisher is broken, it must be replaced. To do so, the technician often must custom cut a piece of glass to replace the broken glass pane. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held glass pane lifter were provided with a handle that stored a glass cutter.
Moreover, with the handle of a hand-held glass pane lifter containing a container of lock lubricant and/or a glass cutter, a kit would be provided for accessing fire extinguishers housed in enclosures that employed glass panes locked in position with padlocks.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hand-held implements that employ suction cups for lifting and moving glass panes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a glass pane lifter apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a hand-held implement which has a suction cup and which has means for gaining access to a hollow handle for storing articles in the hollow handle; (2) employs a very simple device for releasing suction from the suction cup; (3) has a handle that stores a container of lock lubricant; (4) has a handle that stores a glass cutter; and (5) provides a kit for accessing fire extinguishers housed in enclosures that employ glass panes locked in position with padlocks. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique glass pane lifter apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.